


Un bivio irragionevole

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Un bivio irragionevole

Accadde un giorno che la principessa verde si trovasse di fronte a una strada biforcuta. In altri momenti ne aveva incontrate, ma questa era la prima volta in cui l'aspettava l'ignoto, perché davvero non avrebbe saputo dire dove la portassero la strada di destra né quella di sinistra.

Non voleva lasciare la decisione a una moneta o una conta per bambini, perché l'avventura era qualcosa di ben serio!

Allora disse il corvo:

“Fermiamoci e osserviamo chi passa per la via.”

Così la principessa, il corvo, il cervo e il lupo si sedettero sul ciglio del sentiero. Un giorno passò, ma nessuno aveva solcato la strada, e nessuno aveva perciò preso decisione su dove andare.

Il cervo allora annusò l'aria, e propose:

“Potremmo andare dove l'erba è più buona.”

Così si avvicinò al bivio e assaggiò l'erba della strada di destra e quella della strada di sinistra, ma erano entrambe buone allo stesso modo, e il retrogusto era sì differente, ma ugualmente gradevole.

A quel punto, il lupo si intromise:

“Sentiamo quale dei due sentieri profuma di più.”

E col grosso naso odorò a lungo l'uno e l'altro sentiero, ma entrambi sapevano di buone bacche, di muschio e di resina.

Arrivò la notte, fu tempo di dormire e allora tutti e quattro issarono la tenda e si coricarono. Durante il loro sonno, si alzò un grande vento, che disturbò tutti i campi, i boschi e i villaggi lì attorno.

Quando la mattina gli amici si svegliarono, trovarono la tenda coperta di foglie trascinate dal maestrale, e tanti piccoli animali si erano rifugiati dentro con loro.

Quando fu tempo di ripartire alla volta della prossima meta, la principessa verde tornò davanti al bivio, ma un grosso faggio secco si era sradicato per il vento, ed entrambe le strade erano sbarrate.

“Se così stanno le cose...” disse la principessa, “Allora farò da me la via adatta.”

E risoluta, insieme ai suoi inseparabili amici, imboccò un campo di cavoli, che portava da tutt'altra parte.


End file.
